Reply 1997 (2012)
Details *'Title:' 응답하라 1997 / Eungdabhara 1997 *'Also known as:' Answer to 1997 / Answer Me 1997 *'Genre:' Youth, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jul-24 to 2012-Sep-18 *'Air time:' Tuesday 23:00 (2 episodes back to back) *'Original Soundtrack:' Reply 1997 OST *'Related TV Shows:' Reply 1994 (tvN, 2013) and Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) Synopsis This drama will focus on the extreme fan culture that emerged in the 1990s when idol groups took center stage and K-pop was blossoming. It tells the story of 6 former high school friends from a school in Busan who meet again in 2012 and brings back memories to 1997 when they were still high school students. Moving back and forth between the ’90s and today, the story centers on the life of Sung Shi Won (Jung Eun Ji), who idolizes boyband H.O.T., and her 5 high school friends. --''KimchiDrama'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast Main Cast *Jung Eun Ji as Sung Shi Won *Seo In Guk as Yoon Yoon Jae *Shin So Yool as Mo Yoo Jung *Hoya as Kang Joon Hee *Eun Ji Won as Do Hak Chan *Lee Shi Un as Bang Sung Jae Extended Cast *Sung Dong Il as Sung Dong Il (Shi Won's father) **Kang Kyun Sung (강균성) as young Dong Il (ep9) *Lee Il Hwa as Lee Il Hwa (Shi Won's mother) **Park Cho Rong as young Il Hwa (ep9) *Song Jong Ho as Yoon Tae Woong (Yoon Je's brother) *No Ji Yeon (노지연) as Jang Dan Ji *Jung Kyung Mi (정경미) as Kyung Mi / Eun Dok Ki *Kim Sun Ah as Sun Ah / Eun Gak Ha Cameos *Kim Gook Jin as MC of Star Date (ep1) *Tony An as himself (ep1,3) *Kim Ye Won as Sung Song Joo (Shi Won's older sister) (ep4,9) *Siwan as ROTC student (ep4) *Lee Yoon Suk (이윤석) as Lee Dong Gyu (ep5) *Kim Jong Min as doctor (ep5) *Shin Bong Sun as Busan club H.O.T. president (ep6) *Choo Min Ki as Chu Shin Soo (ep8) *Kim Tae Won (김태원) as karaoke room guest (ep8) *Jung Myung Ok (정명옥) as karaoke room guest (ep8) *Jung Joo Ri as karaoke room guest (ep8) *Park Ji Yoon as Joon Hee's sixth older sister (ep8) / seventh older sister (ep10) *Ryu Dam as Lee Dae Ho (ep8) *Yoon Bo Mi as young Moon Jung Mi (Yoon Je's mother in 1968) (ep9) *Yang Joon Hyuk (양준혁) as Yoon Joon Hyuk (Yoon Je's father in 1968) (ep9) **Son Jin Young as young Joon Hyuk (ep9) *Kim Ki Wook (김기욱) as cell phone store salesman (ep9) *Yang Se Hyung (양세형) as Eun Dok Ki's husband (ep10) *Yoon Hyung Bin (윤형빈) as Eun Gak Ha's husband (ep10) *Ahn Young Mi as Sechs Kies fanclub president (ep10) *Kang Yoo Mi as H.O.T. fanclub president (ep10) *Shin Dong Yup as MC of 1998 Golden Disk Awards (ep10) *Lee Joo Yeon as Lee Joo Yeon (Tae Woong's doctor) (ep14,16) *Lee Sol Ji (이솔지) as Lee Sol Ji (TV program MC) (ep15) *Go In Bum as Shi Won's great uncle (ep15) *G.NA as Choi Jin Ah (Yoon Je's blind date) (ep15) *Bae Da Hae as Shi Won's colleague (ep16) *Lee Soo Geun (이수근) as hired driver (ep16) *So Hee Jung as Shi Won's senior at work *Ri Min as school teacher Production Credits *'Director:' Shin Won Ho (신원호) *'Screenwriter:' Lee Woo Jung (Main), Lee Sun Hye (이선혜) (Assistant), Kim Ran Joo (김란주) (Assistant) Episode Ratings Note: This drama aired on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: TNmS Media Korea Trivia * The last two episodes of the drama aired on four cable channels: tvN, OCN, Mnet, and O'live simultaneously, so the ratings was combined from those four channels. Source * Based on AGB Nielsen Korea, the last episode recorded 6.12% nationwide rating. Recognitions *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Best Kiss (Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji) *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Made in tvN, Drama (Seo In Guk) *'2013 7th Cable TV Broadcasting Awards:' Grand Prize *'2013 49th High1 PaekSang Arts Awards:' Best New TV Drama Actress (Jung Eun Ji) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Best Couple Award (Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Rising Star Award (Seo In Guk) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Rising Star Award (Jung Eun Ji) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Best OST - "All For You" (Answer Me 1997 Love Story Part 1) by Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji *'2012 4th Melon Music Awards:' Best OST - "All For You" (Answer Me 1997 Love Story Part 1) by Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji *'2012 14th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best OST - "All For You" (Answer Me 1997 Love Story Part 1) by Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' Top 10 Style icons - Couple (Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Best New Actor Award (Seo In Guk) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award (Seo In Guk and Jung Eun Ji) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1),(2) (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:TVN